geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
SpongeBob's Insanity
(Not to be confused with Spongebob's Schizophrenia) SpongeBob's Insanity is an creepypasta unaired episod e. There has been fan made episodes reusing clips from older episodes of it and being edited with Sony Vegas Pro the way a YouTube Pooper would do it. It is stated to be a "lost episode", which is a lie as it was never made by Nickelodeon. But it was aired. The person who made this episode might have hijacked Nick and made it air, ruining a lot of childhoods and crushing dreams. The Pasta Everybody loves the show on Nickolodeon, Spongebob Squarepants. It's one of the best animated shows of all time. But there was one time, Nickelodeon accidentally aired an episode that was NEVER supposed to be aired on TV. It only aired once. It didn't repeat later on that day either like SpongeBob usually does. This episode was extremely scary since had blood and gore in it. This episode alone scared the kids for life who watched this episode. Parents invaded Nick with complaints that this episode scared their kids to death with all the content in it. Very few people remember it, and it never got to go on YouTube due to copyright reasons. If you managed to tape this episode when it aired, consider your self lucky. But whatever you do, don't post it on YouTube or your account will be suspended due to a copyright claim from Viacom. The story starts with I had a job as an intern at Nickelodeon Studios. My job started in 2004. Yesterday I quit my job, but while I was walking out of the Nickelodeon studio building, I tripped on the floor and found a VHS tape. Crudely written on it was: "SpongeBob, lost episode". As you would expect, I was interested. So I took the tape home. When I got back to my house with the VHS tape, I popped it into my old tape player. As soon as I popped the tape in, the intro played, but something was wrong about it. The animation looked very rough, like it wasn't finished yet. The audio was also pitched down two octaves and was very distorted. So after the intro, of course, the episode name was shown. The name of the episode was "SpongeBob's Insanity". The music was J.S. Bach's Badinerie in backwards. As you would expect, I was very shocked. But I thought at first that this was perhaps just a nasty, morbid joke, seeing how this episode looked somewhat unfinished. I had to see the episode to find out. And so I finally did. Beginning standard in pineapple SpongeBob, it's dark, was SpongeBob with a chair lift and SpongeBob starts to mumble, but he has a voice disturbing, finished speaking and ends scene and stood black screen for 10 seconds, this is where it gets weird episode. SpongeBob had a look with big eyes, the camera focused for 22 seconds, and begin to spend 3 dead cartoon images and killer, SpongeBob was in the tub but has no points in the eyes, and then moved a zoom, SpongeBob has no pupils and blood came out of his eyes and nose and his fingers began to bleed, SpongeBob is shaking but in a realistic way and was watching the viewer, making now in black and then SpongeBob has realistic eyes, but not real eyes, but photoshopeados eyes, is too disturbing. Patrick was roping a ball and broke the mirror SpongeBob but was silent, disturbing music starts, SpongeBob's body was black, there was blood on their sides, and Patrick SpongeBob told it was just an accident and not to kill him, SpongeBob said things in a disturbing, SpongeBob starts killing, an arm trying to reach a gun but it was too late, SpongeBob severed arm, looked like a horror movie in the seventies, I had a dark room and there were 4 pools of blood and a monster rises, this episode is not normal, is disturbing and disgusting, and worse, that episode was the straw that broke the camel, now begins a stage in black. now has a staring SpongeBob and his bloody body, was the body of Patrick, his arms and his head thrown blood, cut Partick's stomach, SpongeBob said other words that are too disturbing, and shows his eyes so hyper-realistic, then it cut to static for 5 seconds before going to "Убийца Губка Боб следует за вами", which is russian for "Killer Spongebob Is Following You". The episode ended with normal credits. I took the tape out of the VCR, smashed it with a hammer and will never watch that episode of SpongeBob ever again. That was a traumatic experience, for sure. I was in shock, so I just watched comedy to get the episode off my mind. I really hope you don't find this tape. If you do, don't bring it home and watch it, just leave it. 20 years later It has been since I destroyed the disturbing VHS tape of the Spongebob lost episode. But then, as i opened my door, it returned and rightly fixed. Category:Lost Episodes Category:OC Category:Death Category:VHS Category:Mental Illness Category:Blood and Gore Category:Dismemberment Category:Insanity Category:SpongeBob Category:Awesome Crap